Begin With A Memory
by elven-girl10
Summary: AU story. Dearka attends Tolle's funeral. Implied TolleMir and DearkaMir. A drabbleish oneshot really. I can't say to much more. Just Read, review, and Enjoy thanks.


**A/N:** This was a story I thought up at work. The idea hit me at about eleven am, and I had it all figured out by my break at one. I don't really know where it came from, but I think I know why. My Grandfather died a little over a month ago, and I guess I'm still dealing with the loss...really, my whole family is. Still, life goes on, you know. So, I dedicate this fanfiction to him.

* * *

I don't own any of the characters. Yes, this fanfiction is AU.

* * *

The weather was dismal. Not particularly cold, or wet, or miserable. Just plain dismal. 'No one should have a funeral on a day like today,' thought Dearka Elsman, wincing at a particularly strong gust of wind. Unfortunetly, attending a funeral was exactly what Dearka was doing. It was the funeral for a friend of his, Tolle Koenig, who had a died recently in a car accident. The death had been sudden, no one was expecting it.

Dearka looked around, seeing who had come to the funeral. He could see Miriellia Haww, Tolle's girlfriend, standing by his grave. She was bring comferted by Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Atha. If he could just catch Mir's eye, Dearka would have offered a comferting smile. He had always liked Mir, but had lost her to tall at the beginning of High School. Not that he minded. Deakra had liked Tolle, and was pretty sure that he wouldn't have lasted through chemistry without his help. It was a shame to lose him.

Continuing to look around, Dearka noticed several of his teachers from school giving their condolences to Tolle's parents. Murrue Ramius, Mu la Flaga, Natarle Badgeruil and Rau le Cruest were there. The first three Dearka could understand, but why Rau? Then he remembered that rumour floating around school that he and Natarle had hooked up, or something like that. Dearka didn't care. He rarely paid attention to stuff like that. He saw Sai Argyle talking to Kuzzey Buskirk, and every so often glaring daggers at Kira Yamato and Flay Alster, who was firmly latched onto Kira's arm. Wether Flay had left Sai for Kira, or Kira stole Flay from Sai, Dearka didn't know and again, didn't care.

'It's amazing,' Deakra thought absently, walking towards the grave, 'That even though someone has just left this world, life still goes on.' He wondered what Tolle would've thought. He wondered if Tolle would've appreciated his funeral. The service was nice, but the day really didn't define Tolle. It should have been a sunny day, a few clouds in the sky, a cool breeze, a nice day. That kind of day defined Tolle.

He was now staring at the grave. He thought about his last coversation with Tolle, several hours before the crash. They had met to hang out, then Tolle had to leave to get ready for a date with Miriellia.

_"Hey, Dearka...if something ever happened to me, I could count on you to take care of Mir, right?"_

_"'Course you could."_

What had he meant by that? Did Tolle know that something was going to happen to him?

"Hey Dearka."

"Oh, hey Mir," Dearka replied, staring at the girl comfertingly. She had been crying. He could tell.

"Thanks...for coming today."

"No problem. I owe Tolle, big time, for all the help he gave me. Figured this was the least I could do."

"Still...it means alot." Miriellia sniffed.

"Now, don't you starting crying again. You've got your whole life ahead of you Mir. Tolle'd want you to make the best of it."

"I know. Thank you, Dearka." Miriellia smiled.

Dearka smiled back. He knew what Tolle had meant now, by taking care of Mir. He glanced at the grave and gave a broad wink. No matter what happened, life would go on. Though her sky would be smaller, Dearka would make her feel at home. He owed Tolle alright. Might as well start paying off the debt.

'Rest easy, Tolle my friend. Your girl is in good hands.'

* * *

I realise I tread on thin ice with the insinuated Kira/Flay pairing, but it's not that important. Rau/Natarle is a product of my half-fried brain.

Please Read and Review. I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
